Deep Obsidian
by mediahybrid117
Summary: "It's been months since the accident. What are you gonna do now?" the voice asked her as she stood on top of Mt. Pyre in front of one of the graves. "Just because he's not around, doesn't mean he's gone..." she took a deep breath and wiped her eye as a Duskull watched her curiously New Pokemon. New trainers. New region. Blood, swears, the usual. Read, review and as always... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, if anyone is curious as to who the heck Clarence is, he's the main male protagonist of X-Y. His real name is apparently Calem. I just named him Clarence because that what he looked like to me. I tend to do that if I don't know a main character's name. Anyway… on to the story!**

"It's been about a month since the incident." A voice said over the phone. "How have things been?" he asked.

May stood on top of Mt. Pyre and held a bouquet of flowers, staring at the yellow flowers sadly, "Not the same." She said. "Everyone says he's a hero. Yet… no one can ever thank him for saving the region." She set the flowers by a gravestone. A Duskull hovered near her and watched her curiously.

"Because he's not around anymore?" the voice asked.

"I miss him." She said, "We used to be best friends."

"Don't say 'used to', he'll always be your best friend, even _if_ he's not around."

She sighed, "Clarence…"

"What? I'm just saying." He laughed, "I still call him my best friend."

She managed a smile.

"So how's that Fletchling and Snivy I sent him?" he asked.

"Fully evolved." She said, "He loves them and they love him."

"I see, I see." Clarence said, nodding on the other line. "So where do you think he is? If anyone hardly ever sees him enough to properly thank him for saving Hoenn and nearly losing his life for it."

May looked up to the sky. "I don't know." She said, "He travels a lot. Maybe he's hanging out at his base? Maybe in the sky with Latias? Who knows? He could even be travelling to an entirely different region for all we know."

"Maybe he'll finally pay a visit here in Kalos." Clarence suggested. "You know, meeting your best friend in person's always a good idea."

"You two have never physically met?"

Clarence chuckled, "Nope. But we have so much in common, but we were both trying to get a hold of a couple friends in other regions but our lines got crossed."

May nodded and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go track him down. See if I can't keep him still long enough for the region to throw a party for him." She smiled, "I'll bug him to calling you, okay?"

"Please do." Clarence said. "Talk to you later."

May nodded and hung up the phone. She looked back down at the gravestone, "I'll be back tomorrow, Grandmother." She said before taking off on Swellow. "Come on, girl, let's go check his base real quick." She said. Swellow cooed and flew toward Fortree. May watched the ground below, in awe with how beautiful everything was from above. She couldn't imagine what Brendan always saw when he was out flying with Latias, considering he always went out over the sea. Swellow shrieked and caught May's attention, alerting her that they were where they were at their destination. May hopped off of Swellow's back and returned her into the pokeball. She moved some leaves aside on a bush and stepped into the small entrance. "Brendan?" she called.

There was a low growling in the dark chamber composed of leaves and sticks. May stepped back upon seeing glowing red eyes in the darkness. The growling grew louder as the eyes drew closer, revealing itself to be a Mightyena with her ears pointed back. Upon seeing May, her ears pointed forward again and her tail wagged.

May smiled and knelt by the Guard-Pokémon. "Good girl." She scratched her ears, "Is Brendan here?"

The Mightyena paused for a moment and tilted her head. Then she nudged her hand to make her keep petting.

May sighed and scratched the side of her neck, "Bark if you know where he is."

The Mightyena in turn let out a loud bark.

May nodded, "Okay… let me know if he's at any of the locations I list off." She said, earning a confused whimper from Mightyena. "Littleroot? Ever Grande? Mauville? Sky Pillar?"

Each time Mightyena had been silent.

"Um… Safari Zone, Battle Institute, um…" she thought for a while. "Flying with Latias?"

Mightyena just laid down, assuming that this conversation was going to be a while.

May sighed and thought harder, trying to figure out where Brendan would go if he were careful with his still-healing wound. Then she paused, _if_ he was careful. "He's on the Cycling Road south of Mauville, isn't he?"

Mightyena barked loudly.

"Of course he is." May stood up, wishing she'd thought of that option earlier. "Well, I'm gonna track him down and talk to him." She said and walked off.

At the main part of the Cycling Road, were several ramps, allowing the facility to double as a skate park. A figure wearing a blue helmet painted like Kyogre rode his bike up a steep ramp and flipped backwards. Upon landing, he balanced on just the front wheel and hopped to balance on the back wheel.

May approached the back of the crowd that surrounded him and sighed, seeing the stunts he was doing. "Good grief… Hey, Kyogre Boy!" she shouted.

The stuntman went back to two wheels and looked in May's direction. He turned his bike the other way and hopped onto a rail about as wide as his tires, and began riding along the rail. The rail curved and ended up passing May, so he ended up jumping off the rail and landing on the back tire.

"Show off." May smirked. "Come on, I need to talk to you." She said and led off of the Cycling Road.

Before they knew it, they were both walking along route 110 towards Slateport, from the north exit of the Road.

"You know, Clarence hasn't heard from you." May said.

Brendan nodded, his Kyogre helmet hung from the handlebars of his bike. "He never calls me."

"That's not true. He calls you all the time. And we call you. _You_ never answer your phone." May said.

He remained silent, knowing he was in trouble. "Why answer?" he finally asked.

"What?"

"Why answer my phone?" he said, his tone had changed. "All I ever end up hearing is 'thank you for saving Hoenn' or 'how's your stomach?' or maybe even 'can we see Kyogre?' it gets annoying after a while."

"Well, people are grateful and even worry about you." She said.

"Yeah, but maybe a call that doesn't concern Kyogre would be nice." He said somewhat bitterly.

May was silent for a while. "Is that why you went into hiding? Stopped answering your phone?" she asked. "To escape all that?" her tone hardened, "Clarence went through the same thing doing exactly what you were doing. He never tried escaping everyone. His behavior never changed."

"True." Brendan nodded, "But I'm not Clarence." He looked ahead, "So we're in Slateport why?" he asked, finally realizing where he was.

"Someone wants to talk to you." May said.

Brendan stopped in his tracks and looked at May, "Who?" he asked with a skeptical look.

"A friend." She said simply and kept walking. She finally found herself at the entrance to an aquarium that had been opened up recently.

"Wait- isn't this that Absolute-Aquarium that I keep seeing ads for?" Brendan asked, folding his bike and tucking it into his bag.

"Yep." May nodded and pulled Brendan inside.

"And isn't this place owned by Archie?" he asked.

May approached the counter, "Is Archie in?" she asked.

The window attendant nodded, "Yeah, he's in the back."

Brendan let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are we going to see Archie?"

May followed the attendant to a back room that was attached to a small pool. The taller, darker man faced the pool and was commanding a water Pokémon to jump. What Pokémon it was, however, was a mystery until they actually saw it. "Hi, Archie!" May sang out.

Archie turned around, and instead of his blue Team Aqua uniform he used to wear, he now wore a black wetsuit with blue stripes. "May!" he cheered, "How's it going?" he then looked over, "Brendan! Holy sh*t, you got him out of his hiding place, did you?" he hugged Brendan tightly, "How's your-" he glanced over at May who was waving her hand over her throat, "Swampert?" he asked, quickly covering up 'stomach'.

Brendan gave him a dull look, "Ford's fine." He said, relieved that even though he meant to ask about the injury, he asked about his Pokémon instead. "What's in here?" he walked up to the edge of the pool and peered in, finding a Luvdisc and a larger Pokémon that appeared to be its evolution, Alomomola. "Trying to get them to jump through hoops or something?" Brendan asked.

"No, those hoops are for trapeze. I have a couple Panpour and Simipour that help out." Archie explained.

"Got it."

"Um… Archie, you wanted to talk to Brendan about something?" May asked.

Archie looked at her, "Hmm?" he looked back at Brendan as though he discovered something, "Oh right!" he exclaimed, "You see Brendan, since the… accident… I stopped trying to pursue the whole 'Restart the World' thing and decided maybe give something to the public instead. Something they'll enjoy."

"Quite the leaf we've turned, huh?" Brendan straightened up and looked back at Archie.

"Yeah." Archie smiled, "Anyway, that's why I started this aquarium. And if any of the recent Aqua members wanted to still work for me, they can."

"That explains why the window guy looked familiar." Brendan glanced over at May, who was now playing with the Luvdisc in the pool.

"Anyway." Archie's tone hardened from being interrupted one too many times, "I'm still collecting to add to this aquarium. There is a region that I have nothing from yet." He said, "And I'm far too busy to leave this place to go out and collect some." He smiled, "You mind?"

"You want me to go out, to a _whole_ other region, just to get you a few water-types? Isn't that smuggling _and_ illegal?" Brendan asked.

"Not if you're a tourist." Archie said. He waved his hand, "Besides, kid. If you're so irritated by the attention you're getting here because of Kyogre, then maybe going to a region where nobody knows you would do some good. Try it. Trust me."

Brendan sighed, "Fine. When do I leave?"

"There's a ship outside of the Battle Resort that leaves to the International Marina tomorrow. If you take it at 2 p.m. and then the ship leaving to the Lidae region, you should be there within the next… two or three days?" Archie said.

"Alright." Brendan nodded. "I'll go get packed and ready then…" he turned around and left.

May jumped up to follow him, but by the time she had gone outside, he was nowhere to be found, "Brendan?" she called. She then sighed and sent out her Swellow.

Brendan hopped off of Latias' back and stepped into the secret base that May had found before. He sighed and returned the Mightyena sleeping inside and packed everything. "I guess I'll set up camp someplace else, huh?" he asked himself. After settling into a base on route 123, with stairs leading to an upper-level where a bed was found, Brendan sat on the bed and thought to a long while. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small hand-held device. After flipping it on, he laid back and scrolled through the list on the device, hearing several Pokémon cries emit from the tiny speaker on the right side. Treeko, Grovyle, Sceptile, Torchic… and so on. He'd realized something. Save for eleven Pokémon, he had every Pokémon that belonged in the Hoenn region. Five of them he'd seen. He stared at the screen sleepily for a while, his eyes drooping sleepily before he dropped the Pokédex on his chest and snored silently. Mightyena approached him carefully and nudged a Pokéball that was attached to his belt, allowing Glinda, his Gardevoir to stand before them. She shook her head before looking at Brendan. Smiling sweetly and raising an eyebrow. She took the Pokédex and switched it off, setting it onto the brick that sat beside Brendan's bed. She then waved her arms, lifting Brendan's body while Mightyena moved the blanket aside. Glinda then laid Brendan in the bed properly and pulled off his shoes and took off his hat, setting his shoes beside the bed and the hat on top of the Cyndaquil doll's head. She then removed his belt containing his Pokémon, setting it on the brick along with the Pokédex. She finally pulled the blanket over Brendan and tucked him in. she managed a small smile to Mightyena. Mightyena looked up at her and wagged her tail. Glinda sat down beside Brendan and thought a while, sensing something off. She looked around for a while and sighed, placing a hand on her Pokéball and returning herself.

The following morning, Brendan found himself at the PTM. He stood in front of the machine and swiped his Trainer Card, then entered his pin number. After withdrawing a good handful of money, he then went over to the Pokémon Center, going to the PC inside. He swiped his card again and set the six pokeballs inside the groves. After selecting six Pokémon, the pokeballs flashed and he logged off the PC. "On to the Battle Resort." He mumbled to himself pointing forward.

"Brendan!" May shouted, "I've been looking everywhere for you!" she ran and grabbed his arm.

"May, I was actually going to call you." He turned around.

She flinched. Him? Calling someone? "Why?

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with." He said.

"T-to the Lidae region?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I can pay for the both of us to go on that boat." He said.

May stammered, "Uh-" she took a deep breath and smiled sadly. "Take Clarence." She said.

"Clarence?" Brendan asked, "Why? Don't you want to see what's outside of Hoenn?"

"I do. I really do. But I need to stay here and help my dad with his research. We're still trying to fill out this Pokédex, and-"

"Here..." He shoved his Pokédex in her hands.

"But, Brendan- this is yours!" she switched it on, "And…"

"Almost done." He said. "There's eleven Pokémon missing from that. Three of those I can get for you, the other seven should be easier if you have the patience to breed Pokémon and raise a Bagon or Vigoroth." He said, "And I heard that there's a little old lady in Lavaridge who's holding a Wynaut egg and can't hatch it."

May looked at Brendan bewildered. "You- I…"

He hugged her. "You've got this." He smiled.

She smiled, "Thank you…" she backed away and looked at it for a minute. Then tried shoving it back into his hands, "But I can't accept it. It's yours." She said. "You've worked too hard on this to just give it away like that."

"May, you're one of the hardest working people I know. And… frankly, as far as raising Pokémon goes, I think you've worked too hard and turned up not enough proof. Give this to your dad. I may have gotten it that far along, but at least you'll be the one to finish it." He smiled. "I'm giving it to you because you deserve a little break."

She sighed and held the Pokédex close to her. "Thank you, Brendan." She smiled. "Now go. You're gonna be late." She playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Alright." He pulled out the black, anchor-shaped whistle given to him by Steven.

"And you better call. We worry about you." She said.

Brendan smiled and played the whistle, summoning Latias and flying off on her back. After they'd gotten a good distance from May, Brendan dialed Clarence.

"Brendan? About time you called back." Clarence's voice said on the other end.

"Yeah- hey, what're you up to?"

"Um…" Clarence's voice trailed off, "Just got back from a funeral, actually."

Brendan's brows furrowed, "Whose?"

Clarence was silent for a while. "You remember Derek White? From the Unova region?"

Brendan's body grew cold, "What happened?" he asked.

"Spencer Grey called me yesterday and told me that Derek had passed. I guess he was really sick and just… never got better…"

Brendan sighed, "Man… I'm sorry." He said, "I totally get the feeling. When I was living back in Johto, my friend Ethan died too. He was sick too." He sighed again, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…" Clarence sighed sadly, "Anyway, you called. What's up?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! I'm being sent to a new region to catch some water types, but I'm probably gonna explore a bit too, wanna come with?"

"What about May? Wouldn't _she_ want to go?"

"I tried bringing her along, but she's got duties of her own here at home. She suggested to bring you along instead."

Clarence chuckled, "Yeah, I talked to her before you called, actually. She's such a sweet girl." He said, a smile rang in his voice, "Where are we meeting up?" he asked.

Brendan smirked, "Meet me at the International Marina. I'll have a Latias with me." He pat the side of Latias' neck, earning a purr from the feminine Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy about Brendan's age arrived at the IM. He looked around for a Latias, but saw only a large crowd of people with a variety of several other Pokémon with them, some of which he'd never even seen before. "Do you see a Latias, Charizard?" he asked. He had golden eyes and black hair that sprouted under his blue camouflage knit cap.

The Mega Charizard-Y shook his head and growled.

He sighed, "I guess we'll have to ask around." He said and began walking. He first started to a kiosk and caught the salesman's attention, "Have you seen a kid around here with a Latias?" he asked.

The man gave him a strange look, "Van?" he asked.

"Van- no, a kid with a Latias?" he reiterated.

The man rolled his eyes and picked up a book, shuffling through its pages, "Ah, ki, ki…" he nodded, finally understanding. "Saca tou." He pointed to a large group of people.

He turned around and saw Brendan speaking with someone while several people clamored about the purple dragon Pokémon beside him. "Oh." He turned around, "Thank you."

"Here!" the man held the same book out to him. "Sic dein alda tu."

He hesitantly took the book and looked at it for a while. "How much?"

"No, no, no, no… you no pay anything." He said with a smile.

"You sure?"

The man nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked toward Brendan. "Brendan?"

Brendan turned around and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Clarence." He said and motioned to himself.

"Oh, dude!" Brendan shook his hand, "Great to finally meet you!"

Clarence smiled, "Good to finally meet you." He said. He looked at the Mega Latias, "Is this a Mega? Your Latias?" he asked,

The Latias purred and bumped her head against Clarence's hand.

"Yeah," Brendan looked at the Mega Charizard, "And this is your Charizard?"

"Yeah." Clarence smiled and gently scratched the underside of Latias' neck

Brendan smiled and pet the top of the Charizad's head, "Brendan, that's Navi." He said, "Oh! I managed to get my hands on a couple Pokémon I wanted to give you." He took out a couple of pokeballs and handed them to Clarence.

"Cool- oh wow, a Darkrai?" he studied one of the pokeballs.

Brendan nodded, "Since you gave me one. I ended up with another one recently."

"Thank you." He looked at the other Pokémon, "A blue Spiritomb?"

"Yeah- got that from a kid named Marc from the Sinnoh region."

Clarence smiled and pocketed the two new Pokémon, "Thank you." He chuckled, "Sinnoh trainers sure know how to get ahold of some random, bizarre Pokémon."

"I agree." Brendan nodded. He looked out to the sea. "The Lidae ship is going that way." He said. "Archie said we'd be there within the next couple of days."

"By boat?" Clarence asked.

Brendan nodded, "I think we can make it over there by tomorrow morning." He said, "If we fly."

The Kalos trainer smirked, "I think you've got the right idea." He looked at his Charizard, "You wanna fly?" he asked.

The Charizard crouched and shook his wings in excitement.

Brendan looked at Navi, "Ready to go?"

Navi nodded excitedly and cooed.

Brendan hopped onto her back, "Then let's go!" he said.

Clarence climbed onto Charizard's back, readjusting his bag before taking off and following Brendan.

"So, Derek, huh?" Brendan asked, "What was he sick with?"

Clarence shrugged, his smile fading, "I don't know. Nobody does. Not even the doctors." He said "Bianca and Cheren are taking it pretty hard."

"Well- yeah. I bet. I mean- they've only known him their entire childhood." Brendan said.

Clarence looked down and shook his head, wiping his eye, "Look, man- I don't really wanna talk about it." He said.

Brendan looked over at Clarence, "Oh…" he looked down, "Sorry."

"So… how's life in Hoenn?" Clarence asked, trying to change the subject.

Brendan shrugged, "Eh… kinda tired of the attention." He said. "It's all people talk about nowadays… 'How's your stomach?', 'Where's Kyogre?" he listed off, "It gets old." He said, "Sometimes I just want to talk about, 'Hey, when's the next contest starting? Where's the outbreak? Or even…" he sighed, "I dunno… _anything_ but the accident."

Clarence nodded. "I understand." He said, "Yveltal gets too protective of me sometimes because of what he accidentally did when he was awakened." He looked over at Brendan, who just stared out to the horizon, "Honestly? I'd prefer some attention then no attention at all."

Brendan looked over at Clarence.

"At least they worry. I knew this guy in Kanto, if he gets hurt, he… he's mostly on his own. He kept a Blastoise with him and didn't really have a large enough flying Pokémon to take him to any hospital if he needed it. All he had was his mom and his rival who… frankly- didn't entirely care all too much." He explained, "He finally met some girl from Hoenn and…"

"He died, didn't he?" Brendan asked.

"Know what? Never mind." Clarence shook his head, "The point of me telling you this, is at least you have people that worry about you." He said.

Brendan sighed, "I get it, I get it…" he said. "What's Kalos like?" he asked, changing the subject.

Clarence shrugged, "Not bad." He said, "I'm glad you invited me along. It's nice to travel." He leaned forward and rested along the back of Charizard's neck, "Tired though… been chasing his girl down all around Lumiose. She was under some… hypnosis or whatever." He took a deep breath.

Brendan smirked, "At least stuff happens where you're at."

"Not really." Clarence said, "Wasn't there a meteor that you had to stop with a Rayquaza?" he asked.

"Turned out to be a Deoxys." Brendan shrugged.

"Exactly." Clarence said, "The only run-in I had with _any_ rare Pokémon that's worth telling is Yveltal. And he almost killed me." He said, "You've come across, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Deoxys." He said.

Brendan sank, "Well- maybe this'll change that."

After several hours of flying well into nighttime, the two found a small island to land on, deciding to allow Latias and Charizard to rest for a while. Once the two Pokémon laid down to relax, Brendan and Clarence relaxed by the water. "Hungry?" Brendan asked and dug around in his bag.

"Starving." Clarence sat up.

Brendan pulled out two boxed dinners, "Here." He handed him a box.

"Thank you." Clarence took the box and opened it, finding rice and some meat inside, "Looks good."

"I hope so." Brendan dug into the box himself, "I made it before I left to the Marina." A look of pure contentment washed over his face, "Yeah- dig in."

Clarence smiled and began eating, "Wow. You made this? It's really good."

Brendan smiled and remained silent for a while.

Clarence looked over, "What's up?" he asked.

"Kinda nervous about going to this new region." He said. "I know it's just going to be a new adventure, but…"

"It's the unknown that scares you, isn't it."

Brendan nodded.

"Well- it shouldn't. You've lived in Johto before you went to Hoenn. I'll bet you had your own adventure there too, right?"

Brendan shook his head, "No…" he said, "Yeah, I travelled, but… Ford actually _was_ my first Pokémon. My dad didn't want me having one until I was old enough to understand the responsibility."

Clarence nodded, "I understand. Before Greninja, the only Pokémon in my life was a Rhyhorn and a Fletchling. And they were my mom's Pokémon." He shrugged.

Behind them, they heard growling. Clarence turned around, finding Charizard staring at the sky and growling at something.

"What's with him?" Brendan asked, "Does he usually do this?"

Clarence shook his head, "No." he stood up and carefully approached the dragon Pokémon, "Charizard?"

Charizard continued to snarl, following whatever he was seeing. Navi lifted her head and nudged Charizard, whining in concern.

"Hey- Charizard! What's wrong?"

There was a splash as though something jumped out of the water. Charizard quickly took off and flew after whatever it was he was seeing, trying aggressively to attack it with flamethrower. The strange creature seemed to be kite shaped-with long legs. The new Pokémon turned around and used dragonbreath, hitting Charizard in his chest. Charizard snarled and swung his tail at the flying Pokémon, but missed. The Pokémon flew straight up into the air and hit one of Charizard's wings, knocking him out of the sky.

Brendan gasped, "Navi, help him!" he barked.

Navi got up and bolted toward Charizard, catching him before he hit the water. She turned around and brought Charizard back to the small island where Brendan and Clarence stood.

Charizard stood up and roared at the Pokémon.

Brendan squinted to try and find the Pokémon, "Navi, track it down."

Navi shook her head and hid behind Brendan.

Brendan furrowed his eyebrows, "Whatever that thing is- our Pokémon do _not_ like it." He sighed and packed up his food, "Let's get Charizard to a Pokemon center." He said. "That wing needs to get taken care of."

Charizard growled and looked at Clarence.

"Come back, buddy." Clarence sighed and held up a pokeball. He retrieved a master ball from his pocket, sending out a massive red and black bird-like Pokemon.

Brendan smiled, "I've never seen Yveltal in person…"

"Let's go." Clarence said, climbing onto Yveltal's back. "Charizard needs help."

Brendan nodded and hopped onto Navi's back. Without another word, they took off and flew back to their path.

"How much farther?" Clarence asked.

Brendan squinted, "Almost there." He said, "I see lights over there."

Clarence grabbed his handbook and flipped through the pages, "_Ve… dena…_" he read off, "_Alda… talan… ic… ten…_" he read, "Pokemon…" he furrowed his eyebrows, "Where's 'center'?" he asked.

The city was lit up, tall buildings pierced the blackened sky. Small unfamiliar bird-type Pokemon perched on a few of the power lines. Brendan stood marveling at the sight, "This…" he breathed, "This is more beautiful than Goldenrod…" he marveled. The he shook his head, turning around as Clarence landed.

"Alda!" Clarence called, he grabbed the nearest person that walked by, "Ve-" he hesitated, "Ve… dena alda…" he said.

The stranger stared at Clarence with great confusion, glancing behind him to see Brendan and Yveltal.

"Talan ic… ten…" Clarence struggled, "Pokemon…"

The stranger sighed, "You're new to this, aren't you?"

Clarence froze and Brendan burst into laughter. Clarence cleared his throat awkwardly, "Y-you _do_ speak English…" he noted. "Sorry- this guy handed me a book at the Marina. I figured- do all of you speak English?"

"For the most part, but keep studying that book- some of us don't speak English. Just Kamahki." The stranger chuckled, "What do you need help with? Pokemon center?" he asked.

"Please." Clarence sighed.

The stranger turned and pointed at a white building with red neon trim, "Over there." He said.

"Thank you." Clarence smiled and ran to the Pokemon center after returning Yveltal to his pokeball.

"I'll catch up." Brendan called behind him and called back Navi. He looked at the stranger, "Are your eyes really glowing?" he asked. "That's awesome."

The stranger's eyes were a light, glowing blue, practically matching the neon on a sign. His hair was semi short and was about as long as Clarence's. He was decently tall, but unhealthily thin. He smiled at Brendan, "Sebastian Layn of the Lidae region." He introduced himself and held out his hand.

"Brendan Sapphire." He shook his hand, "Um… I'm from the Johto region."

Sebastian tilted his head to study him, "You look like you're from Hoenn."

"Uh- I moved to Hoenn about a year ago…" Brendan explained.

"Are most of your main Pokemon from Hoenn or Johto?" Sebastian clarified.

"Hoenn." Brendan answered.

"Well then, you represent Hoenn in the Pokemon you team up with." He said, "What about your confused buddy that bolted to the PC?" he pointed a thumb behind him.

"That's Clarence Yinneas." He answered, "Kalos region."

"Cool." Sebastian nodded, "Well- I gotta get going. And you should catch up with Clarence. See you around." He waved a walked off.

Brendan smiled and trotted to the Pokemon center. When he walked in, he found Clarence sitting in the lobby and reading. Brendan plopped himself next to him, "What're you reading?"

Clarence showed him the front cover, revealing that the book was to teach him a different language.

"Okay." Brendan nodded, "How's Charizard?" he asked.

"They're working on him right now." Clarence said, "His wing will be an easy fix and he'll be able to fly again." He sighed, "Which was my concern."

"Well- it's good that he'll be able to fly again." Brendan concluded.

"Yeah. I kinda want to know what attacked him though."

"Or what he attacked." Brendan said, "Charizard started that."

Clarence sighed, "Fair point."

"Well- we're bound to find out what it is." Brendan leaned back and tucked his arms behind his head, "We're here to explore that anyways." He took a deep breath, "Should probably find someplace to sleep though. It's probably about eleven at night by now."

Clarence nodded, still reading, "Sounds about right. What kept you, by the way?"

"Oh- talking to that guy that pointed you over here." He said, "Sebastian. Seems like a cool guy."

Clarence yawned and closed the book after folding one of the corners.

Brendan watched Clarence for a while, "Want me to look for a place to crash while you wait for Charizard?"

Clarence chuckled, "You kidding me? Leave you alone in a place like this? You'd get lost."

"Would not." Brendan taunted, "I'll know this place like the back of my hand after taking one walk around here." He said, "I've done it with Hoenn, I can sure as hell do it here."

Clarence laughed, "Alright. Ask anyone if you get lost. Hell- even call me." He said.

"I'll call you when I find a hotel." Brendan stood up and walked off.

"Good luck." Clarence yawned again.

**Well, that took forever to update. If any of you have followed me, then you would've noticed that I have posted other things since starting this story. Anyway… hoped you enjoyed! Stay awesome!**


End file.
